Choose
by agrojfan
Summary: Laney has always loved Corey, but he never acted like he liked her back. So, when someone who would like her back FINALLY comes along, who will she choose? (This has a bit of LaneyxLarry in it- but trust me, Corney rules!) [I DO NOT OWN THE COVER PICTURE]
1. Introduction

Laney walked down the street towards Corey's house. She had left her base there during practice the night before, so for practice today, she didn't have to carry it. Once she had finally arrived at Corey's place, Laney pulled the garage door up and entered. Kin, Kon, and Corey all greeted her. She made her way across the room and lifted her base from its stand. "Are we going to practice, guys?" Laney asked, now holding her base in a playing position. Kin and Kon nodded, and the two brothers walked to their instruments. Corey smiled at Laney, a gesture that made her blush, then grabbed his guitar and prepared to play as well.

After two hours of non-stop practicing, Laney decided that she should go home. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go now. I've got homework to do," She explained. Kin and Kon both nodded. "Me too," Kin agreed, walking away from his keyboard. "Okay. Remember to come tomorrow. We have to practice as much as possible before the band battle," Corey reminded the two brothers as they both exited the garage. That left Corey and Laney. "You too, Lanes." Corey said as she packed her base. "I got it, Core," She responded as she, too, exited the garage.

As Laney approached her house, she could see someone was at her door. Laney soon recognized him to be Larry, the bassist for their rival band, the Newmans. She set her base, which was safe in its case, on the ground and ran up to the boy. "What are _you_ doing here, Larry?" She asked him angrily, her hand in a fist. Larry shrugged, and smiled at her. "Wondering if you wanted to hang out," He said as an answer, looking at her clenched fist, then back at her face. "Why? What are you and your band planning?" Laney yelled, refusing to believe that he actually wanted to be her friend. The red-headed girl raised her arm, now getting ready to actually punch him. Larry frowned. "They're planning nothing, Laney," He said truthfully. She could tell that he meant what he said, so she lowered her fist. _'He's pretty cute,'_ Laney thought, _'wait, no. I definitely hate this guy. I like Corey!'_ She mentally argued with herself. She came to a conclusion. _'I'll hang out with him, to see if he really does just want to be friends.'_ "Fine." Laney finally responded, which made Larry sigh with relief. "I'll go," She continued, "Just meet me here tomorrow, same time." Larry nodded. "See you then," He said with a smile before turning and walking away. Laney could't help but smile- he was just like her! Once she realized she was staring at him as he walked, she turned around, and grabbed her base. She rushed inside of her house, and locked the door.

Corey, who had witnessed the whole thing, stared at the door where Laney had disappeared. In slight shock, he dropped the necklace he was returning to her, and walked back home, feeling hurt and betrayed.


	2. I Shouldn't Like You

**Author's Note:** _Thanks for the feedback! If you guys could tell me what you think, I'll probably be encouraged to continue it. Thanks!_

The following morning, all Laney could think about was Larry, and the coming meet-up between them. Even during practice, Laney never looked at Corey. That worried him, and hurt him even more. _'finally,'_ Laney thought after long, tiring practice. _'It's been forever.'_ Kin and Kon were once again the first to leave. Laney packed her base and began to exit the garage, when Corey stopped her. "Lanes, are you okay? You weren't focused today and-" Laney cut him off, "Corey." Her calling Corey by his full name stung him like a bullet wound. "Calm down. I'm thinking about my science project," Laney lies to him as she left the garage, leaving Corey in shock.

At Laney's house, she set down her base and waited anxiously for Larry. Once he had arrived, she opened her door, now continuing her 'cool' act that she always put on. "Hi, Laney," Larry said with a smile, handing her a rose who's color matched her hair. Suddenly, it matched the color of her blush, too. The two of them decided to go and simply walk around. After what had happened in the garage, Corey decided to leave her be.

The next day, Laney and Larry decided to go out again. This time, Corey didn't know. Laney started to think more about Larry, and she started to get over Corey. _'hey, if he's not gonna be into me, or even treat me like a girl, what's the point?'_ Laney thought to herself as she smiled at Larry. The two red-heads became much closer, and Larry started to forget Carrie, too.

Corey paced back and forth in the garage, thinking about what he should do. With Laney not being into the music, they'll never win the band battle. But, if he tried to get them together for practice, she would only get mad at him. _'they can be happy together, I don't care.'_ He though, both angry and upset.

Laney, who was now meeting Larry for the third time, felt as shy and sweet as she was towards Corey a few weeks before. Larry and Laney both walked through their town's park, and Larry got an idea. "You should practice base with me, Lanes," He suggested. Him calling her 'Lanes' only reminded her of Corey, which then made her feel guilty for being so mean to him. "I don't know, Larry," Laney said, "I only practice with Corey, Kin, and Kon…" Larry simply smiled at her. "Lanes," _'he called me that again…'_ "You can totally trust me," With that, Larry leaned forward and kissed Laney without warning. With all of the thought about Corey, she didn't know how she felt about that happening.


	3. They're Trouble

Larry and Laney met at the park again, but this time, during their practice time. "Carrie will wonder where I am," Larry said, somewhat nervously. "Corey'll be looking for me, too." Laney responded, "For the band battle, I have some type of solo to work on." Larry looks at Laney. "Lanes, you should practice. I'm gonna bring you back to Coreys…" He said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards Corey and Laney's neighborhood. Both Corey and Carrie were looking for their band's bassists, and both were traveling towards the park. Carrie spotted Laney and Larry, and she frowned. _'Why is he hanging out with her?'_ She thought, now angry. She stormed up to the two, and pushed Larry gently out of her way. "Leave him alone!" Carrie yelled at Laney, making her back down. Carrie made a fist, and ignored Larry, who was shouting, "Carrie! Stop!" Carrie shoved her fist at Laney, hitting her in the stomach with strong force. Laney fell to the ground, coughing. Carrie managed to fight against Larry, who was pulling her away from Laney, and she kicked her forcefully. Larry was finally able to pull Carrie away, and hold her back. Corey was walking, and was close enough to see Carrie kick Laney. He picked up his pace and reached Laney moments after Carrie was forced away by Larry.

Deciding not to say anything else, Corey lifted up his weak, fellow band member, and ran back to the garage, where Kin and Kon waited. Laney became conscious enough to walk through the garage and sit on the stage where they practiced. Kin and Kon both walked up to her and asked, "Laney, what happened?" Laney looked at Corey, hoping he could explain for her, but he shook his head and looked away. She took a deep breath, and looked at the ground. "I was hanging out with Larry." She told them. "From the Newmans?" Kon asked. "Yes," Laney confirmed, "He was really nice. Carrie must have liked him or something, because she went crazy on me."

"Lanes, why'd you even think of going out with him? They're trouble!" Corey asked her. She shrugged. "He gave me a flower, and treated me like I was actually a girl," She confessed. Corey frowned, and the two brothers just listed, slightly confused. "Lanes," Corey said, "I thought you just wanted to be one of the guys, and if you wanted a flower you could've asked for one." "Fine," Laney responded, "I want a flower."

Corey smiled. "I already got you some, _before_ what happened today, but you never came to practice, so I looked for you," He said, blushing lightly as he looked around the garage for the flowers he had gotten, then left behind when Laney was missing from practice. "Well, we're gonna go," Kin said awkwardly, speaking for his brother as well. Kon and Kin both left the garage, leaving Laney and Corey alone, yet again.

Corey found them, a bundle of three roses, and he handed them to her. "Thanks," Laney said, now blushing too.


	4. Goodbye, Little Rose

**ADMIN HERE!**

**To 'A Strawberry':** _1. thanks! and, 2. I found it on google. I tried to make it my profile picture, but somehow it became my cover image. I don't own it!_

**_Everyone: The feedback is great! I'm really encouraged to write more when people give positive feedback with a few pointers. I have a plan for this story that I think you GrojFans will like! (Or not, I don't really know you ;D)_**

**I DON'T OWN GROJBAND.**

**Other than that, ENJOY!**

Laney smiled at the roses Corey had gotten her. "Thanks, again, Core," She said. Corey smiled and turned to make sure his favorite guitar was placed on its stand. Seeing that it was, he turned to Laney. "So, Lanes, without Kin and Kon I don't think we can practice too much," Corey said somewhat awkwardly. Laney nodded in agreement and stood up. Remembering that when she had left to go with Larry, she left her blue bass at home, Laney walked to the garage door. "I'll practice my solo for the band battle, Core," She promised. "Okay," He said, waving goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow, then." Laney smiled again as she left. "Yeah, see ya."

Once Laney had gotten home, she ran to her room. She looked at the vase that held the rose Larry had given her. Laney walked up to it and pulled the older rose out, then replaced it with Corey's roses. She looked at Larry's rose in her hand, took a deep breath, then opened her window and dropped it. Laney saw the red rose hit the ground, and one by one, the petals fell off. She looked away from the window, and then decided to sleep.

The next morning was a Saturday, which meant no school. On weekends, the whole band got together for a few hours to practice, then they all went out and had fun for the rest of the day. The four of them were the best of friends, no doubt. In Corey's mind, if anything threatened that friendship, that thing had to be destroyed.

Corey woke up and checked his clock. Kin and Kon would arrive in just a few minutes. Laney would come too. _'Laney.'_ He remembered, jumping out of bed. Since the night before ended so quickly, he still didn't know if Laney liked him the way he liked her, and he sure liked her, a lot. After simply preparing for the day by getting dressed and brushing his teeth, he decided to brush his hair. It took Corey quite a while to find a comb. He had heard the garage open, but he only heard Kin and Kon's voices. He quickly ran the comb through his blue hair, smoothing it down, then ran down to meet his bandmates.

Laney's morning preparation was similar to Corey's, except she had gotten up earlier to get ready. Once she had gotten dressed in her favorite striped shirt, red jeans, and combat boots, she brushed her teeth. She, too, decided to brush her hair. Laney's bathroom was far more tidy, so she easily found a comb and began to brush it through her firetruck red hair. She checks the time, realizing she was late. Laney grabbed her bass and ran down her neighborhood to Corey's house. The garage door was open, so she walked in to see Kin, Kon, and Corey waiting for her. "Hey, guys!" She said as she walked up to the stage where they waited. "Hey, Lanes," Corey said, standing up. "Hi Laney," Kin said. Kon got ready to play at his drums, and repeated his brother with a, "Hi Laney."

**Sorry for such a short chapter. At least I think it's short… Anyways, I'm going to use a real song (that I don't own) for their practices. Okay? **

**_If you guys want me to continue, please write a short review and tell me what you like or dislike! Or, just say that you want me to continue. I'm planning on making this a long one story, but I won't know if It's worth it unless you tell me!_**

**Until the next chapter, SEE YA! -AGrojFan**


	5. Sit By Me

**Admin Note!**

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for 900 views! Awesome!_**

**I'm going to write the next chapter now.**

**I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND. **

_Other than that, ENJOY!__ -Rae_

All through practice that day, the only interaction between Laney and Corey was on occasion, Corey would smile at her. Laney would usually smile back, and once he had looked away, she'd always blush. About half way through their song, Corey stopped them. "Guys!" He yelled as he jumped off of the stage. "What?" Laney asked as a response as she, too, jumped down from the stage. "Yeah?" Kon responded, looking at Corey. Kin followed Corey off of the stage and said, "What is it?" Corey grabbed a piece of paper that had been sitting on the table and showed it to them. The page was filled with words. "Lyrics," Corey told them once they had taken a moment to analyze what he had shown them. "Trina went diary all on her own," Corey explained, "so I copied the lyrics."

The rest of the band read through the lyrics and nodded with approval. "This should work with what we've been practicing," Kin said, looking around to see if his bandmates agreed. Laney and Kin both nodded. "So, let's practice!" Corey cheered before climbing onto the stage and picking up his guitar. Laney did the same, getting ready to play her bass, as Kin and Kon set up at their instruments. A few seconds into their song, Corey began to sing._ (Warning: I'm going to use Afraid by The Neighborhood. In the part I'm using, there's one word that I'll * out. I don't own this song, by the way.)_

"All my friends always lie to me… I know they're thinking, you're too mean. I don't like you. F*** you anyway. You make me wanna scream, at the top of my lungs, It hurts but I won't fight you, you suck anyways. You make me wanna die, right when I.. When I wake up, I'm afraid somebody else might take my place. When I wake up, I'm afraid somebody else might take my place. When I wake up, I'm afraid somebody else might take my place… When I wake up, I'm afraid somebody else might end up being me."

Once Laney had finished her 23-second-long solo, and the song had finished, the whole band left their instruments to talk to each other. "That sounded great, Core" Laney complimented, smiling at Corey. He smiled back, then look around at his bandmates. "Are you guys all ready for tomorrow?" He asked, referring to their band battle the coming day. "So ready!" Kon confirmed. "Ready as I can be!" Kin said with a nod. "Great," Corey said, "Then we can go have fun!"

Laney cheered and went to pack her bass. Once it was safe in its case, Laney joined her friends again. "So, where first?" She asked, looking from Kin to Kon. This weekend, they got to choose. Kon looked at Kin and whispered something to him. Kin nodded and turned to face Laney and Corey. "Milkshakes."

The band, Corey, Laney, Kon, and Kin, walked to the milkshake shop in their neighborhood. Whenever they went, Kin and Kon would sit across from each other, leaving Corey and Laney to sit across from each other, too. Laney sat down where she always did in that store, against the wall at the table they always sat at. Before Kin and Kon could sit down, Corey sat next to Laney. Kon and Kin looked at each other, then shrugged it off, sitting down, too. Laney looked at Corey, about to ask why he sat there, but then she decided that she didn't dislike him sitting with her, so she just accepted it and didn't ask.

**BLA okay hi. Rae (admin/author) here!**

**Please write a review and give me some tips! Thanks!**


	6. Assassination

**Hey everyone! I'm writing this to post tomorrow… please leave a review!**

**I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND.**

**Other than that, Enjoy! -Rae (Author/Admin)**

Corey looked at Kin and Kon. "Remember?" He asked them, motioning to the front of the milkshake shop. "When you choose the location," Laney reminded them, "You order." Both Kin and Kon sighed and stood up, walking sluggishly towards the counter. "Chocolate!" Laney yelled, making sure they got her the right flavor. Corey yelled, "Banana!" Laney smiled. That had always been his favorite type of milkshake.

It was weird enough that Corey sat next to Laney, but to make it stranger, he actually had his chair touching hers, making them even closer. With out thinking about it, Laney leaned to the side, so they were both leaning up against each other. Corey didn't seem to mind, so Laney, who was blushing lightly, didn't say 'Sorry' and move back. As the two waited for Kin and Kon to return with their milkshakes, Laney thought about what had happened to her the day before. More importantly, what had happened to Larry. She never said goodbye, and so far, she wasn't planning to. Laney wondered how he might have felt, especially towards Carrie after her act of jealousy. Maybe he didn't think too much about it, either.

The two brothers finally had returned with four milkshakes, one for each member of their band. Laney took hers and started to drink it, and the three boys followed her lead. Kon thought the silence was awkward, so to break the silence, he asked Corey, "Why'd you sit there today? Kin and I sit across from each other every time." Corey shrugged, although he did know why. Recently, he realized he actually had rather strong feelings for Laney, and the pair sitting together was him expressing those feelings in the least awkward way he could. Laney couldn't help herself but to blush again when Kon brought up the two sitting together, but she continued to stay cool about it, especially in front of Corey. Kin looked at Corey and Laney leaning up against each other's shoulders, then looked at his brother with a quizzical expression.

Once the band members were done hanging out for the day, they went their separate ways, all thinking about the band battle that they would be competing at the next day.

The following morning, Laney quickly got ready, then ran to Corey's house for some practice before they walked to the battle. Kin and Kon were already there waiting to go. Corey came downstairs to the garage to meet his friends. "Let's go, guys!" He said excitedly. With that, the band quickly got to work, packing their instruments. Kon had nothing to carry, because to save time, him and his brother carried his drums to the location of the band battle the evening before.

They arrived at the center of Peaceville, where the battle was, and unpacked their instruments. They were told they were first, so they began to warm up. Once they were called to the stage, Corey smiled at Kin, then to Kon, then he turned to Laney, who was already walking to the stage. "Lanes." Laney turned around to see who had called her name. She knew Corey called her, though, because no one else calls her 'Lanes'. Well, except for Larry, but that was before things got weird. Once Corey had gotten her attention, he smiled at her as well. "Good luck."

Kon started out the song by tapping his drumsticks together. They all started playing, and after a few moments of music, Corey stopped playing his guitar and began to sing. Laney walked to the front of the stage, in front of Corey, Kin, and Kon. She played while looking at all of the people who were listening. She smiled at the few people who cheered as she played her bass, but then suddenly, she didn't hear Corey singing. Laney turned to see Corey being pushed to the ground by none other than Carrie. The Newmans followed her on stage, and Carrie grabbed the microphone. Laney looked at Larry who held his bass, ready to play. She looked at him with a confused expression, as is she were asking what was happening. Larry shook his head and looked down at his bass. Laney sighed, then remembered that Carrie had pushed Corey when he was singing. She turned to face the center of the stage again, and she saw Corey begin to get up. Carrie kicked him, stopping him from getting to her and stopping her. Laney scowled. _'They went as far as hurting my friends!'_ She thought. Enraged, Laney stepped forward and lifted up her bass by it's neck. Without thinking twice, she swung the bass with all of her might, hitting Carrie forcefully in the head. Carrie fell to the ground, holding her head in pain. A bit of blood seeped through Carrie's fingers where she held her head. Corey looked at Laney, shocked.

**I DIDN'T MEAN FOR CARRIE TO BE SO EVIL!**

_Or Laney, for that matter._

**It just turned out that way…**

**Please write reviews! Thanks!**

**Until the next chapter! -Rae**


	7. Am I Still Dreaming?

**ohayo!**

**It's Rae here!**

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I got distracted by watching PewDiePie….**

**Oops! **

**Anyways, thanks for all of the feedback! **

**I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND.**

**With that, ENJOY!**

It was the morning after the band battle. The whole band hadn't talked much, accept for Corey thanking Laney for saving him, in a sense. Laney felt pretty bad, so later that night she visited the Newmans and apologized to the injured band leader, Carrie. Larry apologized to Laney, and soon enough, Laney had made up with their whole band.

_Laney stood in front of Corey's garage, and knocked. Not hearing a response, she decided to just let herself in. The young girl was met by an upset Corey. "What's wrong?" She asked him. He looked up at her, now angry, and started to yell, "You're crazy, Laney! You could have killed Carrie, and after something like that, I don't think we can even accept you here anymore." As he said this, Kin and Kon both became visible in the light that flowed into the dark garage from outside. Laney, with tears in her eyes, looked from Kin to Kon for help. They both nodded sadly. A very sad Laney turned around and began to walk away. _

_"Wait."_

_She turned around slowly. To her surprise, she saw Corey handing over her bass that she had left there once again. "Take it." He said quickly, placing it in her hands. Corey walked back into the garage and closed the door, leaving Laney to walk home in silence. Processing the events that had just happened, Laney looked down at her blue bass. She saw something that wasn't there before. On the back of the bass was three little notes. They read, 'Laney, i'll miss rocking out with you.', obviously written by Kon, 'Thanks for being so awesome, up until last night.', which was from Kin. She looked closer to read the tiny-printed note that said, 'Laney- You were so much fun to have around, and you were probably my best friend. Thanks for being there. ~Corey'_

Laney jumped awake, her face wet with a few tears. In her sleep, she must have dreamt of something pretty sad. She didn't quite remember, though. Deciding to talk to Corey about the band battle, and the careless, stupid thing she had done, Laney stood up and got dressed. She didn't bother to brush her hair, because at this point, Corey probably wasn't interested in her.

Finally done eating, Laney ran to Corey's house. She knocked on the garage door. Not waiting for a response, she pulled the door open. _'I know him well enough that I can just bust in,' _She thought as she walked in. There was a dim light on, and Corey sat on the couch, tuning his guitar. "Hey, Lanes." He said, only looking up momentarily before continuing to tune the guitar. Laney smiled, "Hey Core, I'm really sorry about yesterday, and…" She wondered off in her thoughts, unknowing of what to say. Laney apologized to him the night before, as well. "Lanes," He said, gesturing for her to sit down with him, "I get it. It's okay." As she sat down, he ruffled her red hair. "Hey!" Laney yelled with a laugh, pulling off his signature beanie hat. The bassist put on the hat, now grinning at Corey. "Not bad," The Frontman said, grinning back.

The two friends traded hairstyles, and Laney spent a few minutes pinning Corey's blue hair up the way she would for band practice. They both laughed, finding the swap hilarious. _'He's not mad, I guess,'_ Laney observed. _'I guess she's still my friend,'_ Corey thought. For a moment, looking at her, Corey thought she looked really adorable. He shook the thought from his head. _'No. She's my best friend, and now, she doesn't want to be anything other than that.'_ But, being himself, he was unable to stop himself from placing his hands on her shoulders. Laney stopped laughing and looked at Corey. "Core?" She asked, confused. "Wha-" She started, just to be interrupted by Corey kissing her.

**SOOOOO. Please write a review :) **

**This chapter was a bit longer than usual I'm sorry…**

**A bit more Corney, as you requested!**


	8. It's Not Ruined

**Hi Grojfans!**

**Now, I've been distracted by Game of Thrones. If you're under, like, 15, don't google that show!**

**It gets naaaasty.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Laney, who was still pretty unsure whether Corey liked her that way or not, decided to leave after Corey's little 'move'. That night, she couldn't sleep. The young teen was thinking. '_What should I do? If I say something and he didn't mean anything by it, he might not want me in the band anymore.''_ She thought. Laney closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _'I'll worry about this tomorrow.'_

**Corey's POV**

I tried to kiss her. _'Why would you do that, stupid?' _ I thought, _'Now she's probably mad. She left!' _ I see my hat on the ground where I had dropped it when she left. Moving my hand to my hair, I feel Laney's favorite yellow clip. I pull it out of my hair and look at the hairpiece. _'I'll bring it to her. Now, so she's not without it in the morning,' _I thought, picking up my hat and putting it on my head, covering my blue hair. It takes only a minute to get to Laney's house, and once I arrived, I realized how late it was. I shouldn't wake her parents, so I go to her window. I always did this when we were younger. I searched for a pebble to throw at the window, and I finally found a small one that wouldn't break the window. I toss it at the window, getting her attention, and she opens the window. I don't say anything but I start climbing up the wall. Once I had gotten to her window, I stayed outside and handed her the hair clip. "You left this," I say as she takes it out of my hand. "Thanks." She whispers. I start to climb down, but stop when I hear her say something "Core." I look up at her. "Sorry I left." I finish climbing, then look at her window from the ground. "I'm sorry I ruined our friendship." Why would I say that? "I don't think it's ruined, actually." She says. I look at her, very confused, but she just smiles back and shuts her window.

**Short chapter. I know. Just saying I won't be posting a chapter this weekend. Sorry!**

**Signing out, ~Rae**


	9. I Choose

**Hey grojfans :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know what I want to do with this story, so let's hope what I do is good xD**

**Anyways- Enjoy! -Rae**

It was a week since Corey and Laney had talked at her house. The two friends hadn't seen much of each other, because since the incident with the Newmans, Grojband wasn't aloud to play gigs for a month. Only three weeks to go, though. Laney was walking to Corey's house, and Corey happened to be walking to Laney's house. They saw each other halfway between their houses, so they both walked to meet up. "Hey, Laney," Corey said, smiling at her. Laney smiled back, "Hey Corey, haven't seen you in a while." He nods. "Yeah… Do you wanna come to my house and just hang out?" Laney blushes a bit, but starts walking towards his house to keep him from seeing. "Sure!"

**Corey's POV**

Laney definitley blushed back there. I could see it. About a week ago, she had said that our friendship wasn't ruined by a kiss. Maybe that means she does like me, or maybe it just means she forgives me for being stupid. I'll probably never know. We go into the garage. "Wanna invite the guys over for a sleepover tonight?" I suggest. Laney checks her watch, "Sure! It's 7:26 anyways." I call Kin and Kon, and the brothers said they's be here soon. I was hoping to get a bit more time alone with Laney, but oh well. I think I saw her frown when I told her they were on their way, but she quickly changed it to that adorable smile. There is _no way_ I just thought that.

[**Third Person]**

Kin and Kon arrived a few minutes after they confirmed they would be coming. The band watched a few movies and played a few video games, but nothing really happened between Laney and Corey. Laney was avoiding Corey a bit more, feeling like she was annoying him too much, which made Corey think she didn't really like him too much. When everyone finally decided they'd go to sleep, Kin and Kon quickly dozed off in their own beanbag chairs. Corey closed his eyes, sitting on the couch, but opened them when he felt Laney sit next to him. He looks at her, but her eyes were already closed, so he closed his again and tried to fall asleep. Thinking Corey was already asleep, Laney softly and quickly kisses his cheek. She then closed her eyes again. Corey opened his eyes once more and kissed her cheek just as quickly, returning the favor. Laney smiled and happily fell asleep with this thought, _'I choose. I choose Corey.'_

**I guess I just ended it. Whooooop. Did you guys like it?**

**I really do hope so. Please write a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Until the next story, -Rae**


End file.
